


VID: Promo

by karla90



Series: New Dawn AU [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: New Dawn AU, promo video, New Dawn project team against the background of anomaly.Credits: author's fanart; no music; made in Vegas





	VID: Promo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PROMPT: New Dawn AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745440) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



password: primeval

 

_January 7, 2015_


End file.
